A Life Unknown
by IronManGirls
Summary: Four girls discover they are Goddesses, descendants from Asgard and have been lied to their whole lives for protection reasons. Falling in love can be hard enough, but dealing with these new emotions and powers can have good and bad effects. Maybe life could be more fun than they ever could have anticipated? Sex/Mild Violence/Humour/Friendship. Rated M. Wrote for fun, nothing more.


**One small note - Tony Stark, Loki, Thor and Captain America will all be nineteen for structural reasons. **

.

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 1 ~**

**xxx**

I woke up with a groan, my stupid phone vibrating like an over-active dildo.

"Who in the name of fuck texts _me _at…-" I squinted at the clock, "Five in the morning?!" I grumbled, punching in my code lock for the phone. I opened the text and my eyes bugged when it saw the sender ID.

It was from Tony. Tony Stark.

Tony had been my close friend for over three years but he had recently ignored all my attempts to contact him. My guess was that his email and phone inbox were chock full of messages from me over the last year or so.

This new text read:

_Hey J, I'm so fucking sorry that I couldn't reply before now (I miss you too, trust me) but I've been having weird hallucinations and dreams that stop me from sleeping so I have to now stay awake all the time - building new Iron Suits and devices. _

_Please come visit me? I miss you so much, God you have no idea how much! I'll pay for a flight over to mine, bring your friends too…just…please come see me!_

_ I need to see you J, I miss you :'( xxxx_

Wow, kisses and everything. This guy sure was desperate.

But…no contact for over a year and suddenly this text out of the blue, practically begging for me to travel to California...

I was too awake and ruffled now to nod off again so I crawled my way out of my comfy nest of blankets and stumbled to the bathroom. I had a quick piss and tied my hair up into a messy ponytail. One glance in the bathroom mirror confirmed I looked like Hell.

My eyes were heavy with sleep and my mouth was turned down into a sleepy, unattractive grimace. I scratched my scalp vigorously and shook my head, walking out into the hall and creeping past Mum's room and descended the stairs silently.

I headed towards the living room, not bothering to switch on any lights. I had surprisingly excellent night-vision and found my way to the sofa easily enough. I fired up my laptop, plonking down onto the cold, brown leather sofa and entered my weird password, the screen lighting up to my Google homepage.

I stared out the window, noting that the night sky was still covering the Earth from my view through the bay window that sat adjacent to the sofa. I curled my pyjama clad knees underneath me and logged quickly into my Facebook account.

I had thirteen new notifications from an annoying girl in my year at school wanting me to join Farmville. I rolled my eyes, muttering profanities under my breath and scrolled through my messages, pausing only to 'like' a picture of Edward Cullen - my teenage crush. Sparkles and all.

One of my close friends, Cerys, had sent me two messages about a singer she liked recently. It didn't surprise me that he was blonde. The blonde thing was getting obsessive, but still quite funny to talk about. I smiled as I replied and asked her about going to Tony's place.

As it was only about ten past five in the morning, I knew she wouldn't be awake, nevermind answer me. Cerys liked her bed and her sleep. Me, I was an early riser.

I quickly typed in an invite to my two other closest friends - Darcie and Karyn - before logging out and dozing off to sleep again on the couch.

.

.

.

.

.

Two days later and we were all on a Virgin Flight to California. I was fidgeting in my seat, trying to ignore the pain in my ears. Cerys looked over to me, grimacing.

"Ear pain?" She mumbled knowingly as she rubbed her own ears hidden under her blonde, pixie styled hair.

"Yep, and it sucks," I muttered, crossing my legs and staring out the window. Darcie and Karyn were on the opposite aisle, giggling as they played a game on Karyn's tablet device.

I had long since given up on trying to amuse myself so I sat and sulked with Cerys stewing beside me.

"Got any painkillers?" She groaned, clutching her head, her black boots hitting the back of the seat in anger as an old man turned and glared at us through the gap in the seats.

"No, they wouldn't help anyway," I winced as another blast of pain shot through my ears. "Yawn. Apparently it helps," I suggested.

Cerys tried it and stifled a scream.

"Fucking hell!" She hissed, rubbing her ear vigorously. "Where the fuck did you get that idea! That bloody hurt!" She moaned, shaking her head and rubbing her temples.

I admit, it was a bad idea as it only increased the explosions in your ears. Still, it was better than nothing.

"Well then, suck this," I offered as I handed her a pink boiled sweet. Cerys huffed and took it, popping it into her mouth and suddenly smirked.

"_Suck _it?" She giggled suggestively. I rolled my eyes fondly and smacked her arm.

"Hey Karyn," I leaned over Cerys and tapped Karyn on the arm. "Got any toffees?" I asked as she turned to face me. She grinned widely.

"If it's food, then of course I have it," She laughed as she reached into her satchel for a bag of Whether's Original Toffees. She handed me the bag and I took two out and flipped one into Cerys' lap.

A few hours into the eight hour flight, a female busybody decided it would be a _fantastic idea _to walk up and down the plane, rummaging through every one of her bags and irritating everyone on the plane.

She got up and sat down about fourteen times just to do this and by the time she finally nodded off, she snored like a bloody warthog.

"Fuck me," Cerys muttered. "She stuck her fat arse in ma face about ten times!" She exclaimed with disgust and I laughed in agreement.

"Fourteen times actually," I corrected her.

"Whatever," She waved her hand. "Still, it's not like I put ma hand up and went '_Oh yes please can ah have a fat arse in ma face for the entire flight?'_," She grumbled, wriggling in her seat.

I chuckled quietly and checked my phone, my face lighting up as I saw a message from Tony lighting up the screen.

_Nearly here yet? :D, _He asked.

**No**,I replied with a grimace. We still had about five hours to go.

_Oh…Tell the pilot to shift his fat ass! ;) _He responded crudely.

_**Tony! How childish! ;) **_

I let a giggle escape at that one. It was surprisingly easy to talk to him, even if we had not spoken for a year. Cerys looked over to me, glanced at the screen of my phone and smirked.

"Getting hot over there J?" She chided playfully.

"Maaayybe," I replied haughtily, typing a goodbye to Tony. I really actually couldn't wait to see him, even if he ignored me for a year. I'm sure he had his reasons and I will find out when we get there.

"J!" Darcie hissed from across the aisle. I leaned forward to look at her in questioning.

"What?" I whispered back. Half the plane (including Karyn) were asleep so we had to be quiet.

"Send me that song," She giggled and wiggled her eyebrows knowingly.

I made an '_ah, I know what you mean' _face as Cerys frowned. I winked and switched on my Bluetooth. Darcie grinned as the data transferred to her phone and she plugged in her headphones, leaning back and jiggling to the music.

Cerys snorted with laughter as I showed her the name of the song.

"_Dick in a Box?_ Really J? You are so immature," She laughed, admiring a photo of her favourite Marvel character - Loki, God of Mischief.

"That's an epic photo," I commented, pointing to Loki's glowing blue staff.

"Ah know, I love his smile!" She beamed, flicking through her photo album, showing me different pictures of Loki smiling, laughing, frowning and the funniest one - Loki leaning forward in warning to warn off people who disobey him.

We found his golden-horned helmet absolutely hilarious and nick-named him 'cockroach'. I looked over at Karyn who let out a loud snore and turned over to face Darcie who was listening to music and staring out her window.

I stretched out and placed my earbuds into my ears, turning my music playlist to shuffle and closing my eyes. Cerys followed suit and settled in her seat, her green t-shirt and black leggings standing out against the pale cream leather seats.

.

.

.

.

.

We arrived at the airport at about two in the afternoon as we had taken the six o'clock in the morning flight. Karyn had slept through most of the flight, Darcie had fallen asleep towards the end and I don't know what Cerys did after I put my headphones in.

I zoned out, but didn't sleep.

We went to a Starbucks located in the airport to wake ourselves up and have a small breakfast after we collected our luggage from the conveyor belt.

"I'll buy," I offered as the others pulled out their purses. I always keep my money rolled up in my pocket.

"I want a muffin, cookie, chocolate bar and a…chocolate milkshake," Karyn piped up from her spot at the table near the window.

"Of course you do," I rolled my eyes. She was forever hungry, like me. It was quite amusing actually, considering she ate like a horse but never got any fatter.

"I want …a Sprite and a cookie," Darcie said with a smile. I returned it and turned to Cerys who was frowning at the menu.

"Hmm…get me a Coke with an M&M Brownie and…a packet of salty crisps," She murmured, licking her lips.

I nodded and walked up to the counter to be faced with a cute, nerdy-looking boy about our age. He looked up at me and gave me a half-smile. He looked drained. The purple bags under his brown eyes proved it.

"Hey, what can I get you?" He mumbled politely as a blonde bar woman turned to glare at him. I frowned at her and looked back at the boy who was now blushing furiously, obviously in trouble for something.

"Can I have a Sprite, two cookies, an M&M brownie, a Diet Coke, a red packet of crisps, a chocolate bar, a large chocolate milkshake and…a large hot chocolate and two muffins please," I ordered out, all the air blown out of me.

He smiled knowingly and looked over at our table, Karyn and Darcie leaning over Karyn's tablet again while Cerys was looking at her phone.

"Anything else?" The guy whose name was Jack (according to his nametag) asked with a cheeky smile.

I rolled my eyes and smiled."No, I_ think_ that's all," I said pointedly, glancing over at my friends and raising my eyebrows.

Cerys looked up, saw Jack grinning at me and then smirked. I glared and she laughed in her seat.

Jack then turned and got to work on our large order, the blonde woman glaring at him openly as he avoided her gaze. I felt sorry for the boy and decided to give him a tip before we left.

He piled up our food precariously on a large tray and pushed his chunky, black, designer glasses further up his nose as he worked the cash register. I felt my phone buzz and pulled it out to see a message from Cerys that read:

**He looks like Simon from Mortal Instruments! :D**

I looked over and raised an eyebrow at her before looking back to Jack who was still adding up and looked back to Cerys and nodded vigorously in agreement.

After I paid up, I handed Jack a twenty pound note and his eyes bugged.

"I…can't take your money," He whispered in shock, trying to hand it back but I stepped back and took hold of the tray.

"Nah, it's cool," I answered. "Besides," I leaned forward, "Blondie over there is giving you some shitty looks," I whispered and Jack rolled his eyes.

"Tell me about it," He whispered back. I smiled before walking away and placing the tray on the table.

"Have a nice flirt J?" Cerys piped up smugly.

"Yup," I replied simply. "Oh, and _shut up,_" I added haughtily.

"Well, J finally grew a backbone," She laughed as she grabbed her brownie and Coke.

"Food!" Karyn exclaimed with bright eyes, her cherry red hair falling into her eyes from her side fringe as she snatched up her goodies and clutched them close to her chest. Darcie opened her Sprite with a loud fizz and gulped it down quickly.

"Jesus, I needed that!" She sighed with bliss and took a tender nibble at her large cookie. I sipped my hot chocolate and stole a glance at Jack who was getting a telling off from Blondie.

He was practically cowering as she hissed at him. Venomous bitch! What did he do wrong?

All the voices around me disappeared into static as I concentrated. Blondie snatched up the tip form his trembling hands that I had given him and whispered something into his ear that made him flinch.

Anger bubbled up inside me as my breathing became heavy and I almost crushed my cardboard cup in my palm. I imagined the note flying back into Jack's hand as Blondie continued her verbal assault on the poor guy.

I glared hard at the note in the witches' talons, willing it to go back into Jack's hands. I almost screamed when I saw the twenty-pound note sail out of her manicured claws and into Jack's sweaty palm.

My hot chocolate cup exploded from the pressure of my hands and everyone at our table shrieked.

"What the fuck J?!" Cerys shouted as she shuffled away from the mess, grabbing some napkins and throwing them over the spillage. My breathing was still heavy as I felt my blood calm and my mind snap back into focus.

I tore my eyes away from Jack and Blondie to see Karyn and Darcie staring at me like I had two heads.

"What was that?" Darcie whispered with a short laugh, putting down her Sprite on the table as Cerys mopped up the spilled chocolate liquid.

"I…don't know," I gulped, tossing the broken cup into a nearby trash can and glancing back over to Jack who was looking at the floor and noticed that Blondie had disappeared. He looked up at me and we exchanged a look before turning our heads away.

"Nevermind, it's done with now…just hold your cup more carefully," Cerys scolded, dumping the soggy white paper towels into the trash can and leaning back. I wasn't hungry anymore and put my muffin into the bin whilst Karyn looked on in horror but said nothing.

We finished up quickly and got up to leave, Karyn stuffing her excess food into her satchel and grinning at us when we rolled our eyes.

.

.

.

.

.

Arriving at Tony's mansion via his private car from the airport would have been a lot of fun if I hadn't had had such a weird experience in Starbucks. It must just have been an illusion but…Jack had saw it too…and the blonde woman…and the _anger _I felt coursing through me at that time was...unexplainable.

I shoved those thoughts aside as we pulled up in the grand courtyard of Tony's house, no sign of life coming from the windows. The bulky driver got our suitcases out and lifted them all into the house without a word.

"Weird," Karyn muttered, gesturing to the chauffeur.

"You don't say," Cerys laughed as we walked up the grey marble steps to the front door.

"Welcome Cerys, J, Karyn and Darcie, Master Stark has requested your company in his lab," Jarvis greeted us in his monotonous voice.

"Hi Jarvis," I responded as the doors opened automatically. Jarvis lead us through the front room via his voice into the glass lift and the others followed, Cerys nudging me playfully and wiggling her eyebrows.

Karyn was wiping chocolate sauce off of her slogan t-shirt and Darcie leaned against the glass for a rest. We zoomed downwards towards Tony's basement that he used to create his Iron Suits.

We reached the bottom and I gasped as I stepped out of the doors. It was the most amazing thing I had ever seen in all my eighteen years.

"Wow," Darcie uttered from behind me. The room was mostly decorated in black marble columns containing pods with a various selection of Iron Suits in different sizes, postures and colours. The room glowed with a soft blue light and a familiar figure stepped into view.

"Tony!" I grinned as he stepped forward to hug us all.

"Hey J," He said softly, apology clear in his deep brown eyes. I nodded and smiled, excited to finally see him.

"Nice place," Cerys commented, hopping up onto an unoccupied marble table and crossing her legs, already at ease.

"Thanks, make yourselves at home," He replied with a satisfied smile as Karyn and Darcie walked over to the pods and fingered them hesitantly.

"How are you?" He asked, giving me a lopsided, lazy smile.

"I'm…good," I answered carefully, "How are you holding up?" I whispered so the others couldn't hear.

He sighed, running a hand through his unruly black hair as his eyes dimmed. "Not so good I'm afraid," He mumbled, yawning. "I can't sleep," He practically whined, his voice pleading.

My heart clenched. He looked so young, even with his well-built body and defined cheekbones.

"Everything will work out, I'm here now" I whispered, touching his arm gently as Cerys came up behind Tony and peered over his shoulder at me.

"Uh…did you expect more guests?" She mumbled, pointing with her chin towards the lift that was zooming down towards the basement. I turned round to look, then back to Tony who smiled.

"Oh yeah…I invited the guys over…is that okay?" He announced as I raised my eyebrows.

"'_The guys'," _I quoted, giving him a pointed look. He didn't say anything more as three extremely familiar men strode out.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God." Cerys whispered and backed away a little. I gulped a little myself as no other than Thor, Loki and Captain America walked towards us, a shit-eating grin plastered onto Thor's tanned face.

"Good day fellow citizens," He boomed in his loud, cheery voice. Karyn's eyes bugged and she flushed as he strode further into the room.

Captain America kept silent, his hands held behind his back professionally, his blonde hair slicked back into it's usual quiff.

Loki was furthest behind, his green cloak flowing down towards the parquet floor, his armour glinting in the soft light and his staff glowing brightly as his face revealed no emotion.

They came to a stop in front of us and I smiled a little and stepped beside Tony who man-hugged Thor and nodded at Captain America. Thor and Captain America were dressed casually in jeans and t-shirts, but Loki stayed in top form.

Tony didn't approach Loki at all, I noticed. Cerys was blushing brighter than a berry and I looked over my shoulder to smirk at her. She stepped in beside me.

"How the fuck does he know Loki?" She whispered into my ear. I shrugged.

"He is part of the Avengers, isn't he?" I remarked glancing at the green God, looking away quickly as he snapped his eyes up to look at me and Cerys. My jeans and plain stripy t-shirt felt so out of place with his fancy God-like costume in the room.

Thor was about to speak again but Loki spoke up, aiming a hard, stony glare at both me and Cerys.

"Why, may I ask, is there four extremely powerful - yet attractive - Goddesses in this room?" He almost hissed in his soft, buttery voice and stepped forward, his staff pointing directly at Cerys. Tony stepped in front of us as Thor put a hand on Loki's shoulder.

"Easy brother," Thor murmured but Loki shook him off.

Captain America went to stand beside Darcie and Karyn, his shield appearing out of nowhere.

"What is this? An assassination?" Loki spat towards Tony and I flinched. Cerys still wore a blush, but peeked over Tony's broad shoulder.

"They…are all human," Tony beseeched, "What are you talking about?"

Loki laughed, his angered face turning into that of a maniac. "You honestly do not know you have four extortionately powerful women in your presence?" He chuckled, his green eyes glowering at Cerys who glared back, undeterred by his dominating stance.

"Really Tony, it's not hard to spot," He chided, his grinning face alive with mischief.

"Uh oh," I murmured and all eyes in the room turned to peer at me.

The coffee shop. The cup. The money. My anger.

It all made sense now.

That was the moment I realized we were all out of the ordinary as Cerys, Karyn and Darcie's skin glowed a shade brighter than before.

**xxx**


End file.
